Thriller / Heads Will Roll
Thriller / Heads Will Roll est un mash-up de la chanson de Michael Jackson et de celle des Yeah Yeah Yeahs. '''La chanson de Michael Jackson est extraite de l'album éponyme. Le clip de la chanson dure environ 14 minutes et a été pendant quelques années le clip le plus long du monde. Quant à la chanson des Yeah Yeah Yeahs, elle est extraite de leur 3ème album : ''It's Blitz ! ''Elle est interprétée dans l'épisode "Le Camp Des Zombies" par les New Directions. La performance est accompagnée d'une chorégraphie des New Directions et des Titans à la mi-temps de la finale du championnat de foot. Paroles '''Filles des New Directions : Off with your head Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead im off-Off-off with your head Da dance-dance-dance 'till you're dead im off-Off-off with your hea Artie : It's close to midnight And something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream Artie & Rachel : But terror takes the sound before you make it Santana : Heads will roll, Heads will roll Artie & Rachel : You start to freeze. As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed New Directions : 'Cause this is thriller, And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight Off with your head Dance-dance 'till you're dead Off-off with your head Dance-dance 'till you're dead (Thriller tonight) Santana : You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun New Directions : You close your eyes Artie & Rachel : And hope that this is just imagination Santana : Heads will roll, Heads will roll Artie & Rachel : But all the while You hear the creature creepin' up behind You're out of time New Directions : 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Off with your head Dance-dance 'till you're dead Off-off with your head Dance-dance 'till you're dead Finn : Darkness falls across the land The midnite hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood And though you fight to stay alive 'Santana : ' Off with your head 'Finn : ' Your body starts to shiver 'Santana : ' Dance 'till dead 'Finn : ' For no mere mortal can resist 'Santana : ' Heads will roll, Heads will roll 'Finn :'The evil of the thriller 'Santana : ' On the floor 'New Directions : ' 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow! Off with your head Dance-dance 'till dead Off-off with your head Dance-dance 'till dead Off with your head Anecdotes *Classée n°06 par les internautes aux Glee France Awards dans la catégorie "Chanson préférée de la saison 2". Vidéos thumb|left|250px|Glee version thumb|right|250px|Thriller - Michael Jackson thumb|left|250px|Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Titans